


Easy Virtue and the favorite customer

by siriala



Series: Steve in Dreamland [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Cemetery, Dreams, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, fake events, fake mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriala/pseuds/siriala
Summary: Steve is proud of the nickname he earned working at the Cour des Miracles. Proud of the body that has all the men paying to get a taste of it.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams/Steve McGarrett, Sang Min/Steve McGarrett
Series: Steve in Dreamland [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559311
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Easy Virtue and the favorite customer

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth part of the Steve in dreamland series. While each part might be readable as a stand-alone, I encourage you to read the series from the beginning, as Steve is on a personal journey that makes more sense if read in order. And once again, big shout out and huge thanks to honscot for making this story so much better - especially for pointing out all the times I wrote costumer instead of customer !
> 
> In the past, and notably in the Middle-Age, cemeteries were part of the cities and daily lives more than nowadays, and prostitutes abounded there to attract their customers. Prostitution was tolerated, even by church, for different reasons, one of them being that it was supposed to lessen the number of rapes committed by those poor frustrated males. Another was that some clergymen helped themselves to the women's meager profits. The cemetery mentioned here looks like old ones in New Orleans ([example](https://www.blueskytraveler.com/adventures-nola-day-3-30-cemeteries/)) or in Europe, rather than the kind where we see Steve visiting his father in the show.

"What's your name, pretty boy ?"

With a weird feeling that he already knows this guy, Steve watches the new potential client carefully, from head to toe – and for all it's not a long trip, considering the man's shortness, it is definitely a hot one ! Steve will feel no more pain getting fucked by him than he will taking his money. The money he probably has in abundance, if the rich clothing that makes him stand out in the Cour des miracles, the skid row that's Steve's job place, is anything to go by.

"Whatever you want it to be, my sweet prince," he finally answers the query.

The man laughs, showing pearly white teeth that bode well for his general cleanliness.

"Then I want your real name."

"I was called Steven by my parents, but everybody here calls me Easy Virtue, or simply Easy."

"Easy as the way he loses his pants," Sang Min's voice cackles behind him, "easy as getting into his ass. My boy here is the best you'll ever have, your grace. He does everything you want, and he does it with a smile, because the only thing he loves more than being fucked is being at your service in any possible way."

"Okay," the client agrees, eyes still on Steve's almost-naked body, clad only in a too-small pair of breeches that has seen better days but hugs him tight enough to make his ass stand out in the most delicious way. "How much ?"

"Fifty bucks is the price, my fair man," Sang Min announces, hand raised palm up to wait for the money.

The client reaches for a pouch safely hidden inside his pants and gets several coins out of it that he gives to Steve instead of his pimp. With a smile – the man is definitely getting the whole shebang and Steve's complete attention – Steve turns to share with Sang Min the part they agreed on when they made a deal to work together, meaning the day Sang Min found a young and starving orphan Steve and got him to work at the cemetery, taking three-quarters of his income in exchange for a roof and lessons on how to sell for the best price and defend his only possessions : great body, pretty face, tight ass, big mouth and nimble fingers.

Sang Min is nothing if not a good salesman, so he bows in front of the rich client, showing no ill will for being considered a second fiddle in their transaction, before he walks away to give him and Steve the illusion of privacy. There's no such thing in the cemetery, not really, not among the whores at work nor the many phantoms Steve can imagine enjoying the show.

He's got his own place in there, of course, that no one else would dare use. One he chose very deliberately. It's got a few nice tombs decked with flowers, showing that the people buried there are still loved and cared for. He can't read their names, never learned how to do it, but he knows most of the men and women who come to decorate their loved ones' resting place. So he knows from his daughter Mary that this tomb belongs to a fallen sergeant named John, and John's father who died in combat ; and this one, covered in leis, is dedicated to Malia, Constable Kelly's wife who got shot to get him to back down ; there's also Michael lying there, the criminal brother of Adam, who still feels so much guilt for having to take the life of his own brah to protect others', including his own.

And then there's Matty's tomb, and suddenly Steve remembers why his customer's silhouette looked kind of familiar at first glance. Another brother lost to the violence and crime so endemic to their world. Steve hesitates for a second to take his client to the nook between those four tombs that demarcates his working place, but the man himself pushes him forward with a hand at the small of his back. Steve shivers at the touch, but he keeps walking.

Maybe it's because he's so used to having sex here, but in the end neither getting naked nor getting fucked is any more of a problem this time than it generally is. On the contrary. Knowing that the customer also has ties to this place makes it better than ever, and Steve enjoys so much the feeling of the man behind him and his dick penetrating him, in a way he doesn't remember ever enjoying it the thousands of other times he was impaled in this very location. They do more than celebrate life over death. Steve feels like he's needed, beyond the availability of his ass, beyond his natural assets.

He can help this man, be there for him, and suddenly decides on a whim to change the way intercourse always proceeds.

"Wait !" he says mid-fuck, and the client stops on the spot.

Steve turns over and kisses him to show they didn't hit any deal-breaker. He arranges as best he can on the pebble-littered ground the breeches he shed, but the customer gets what he's up to and lays down his cape for Steve to lie on it. All in all, it's thick enough that the pebble don't hurt Steve's back or ass and he can give his whole attention back to the man sliding inside him again. He gets the feeling the client doesn't look only for his own pleasure as he hits Steve's prostate with pretty much every slide in. Steve tries to take his cock in hand to make sure he'll come at the same time – even though he's not faking it this time, a man who thinks he's made a whore happier than any of their other customers is a satisfied client who will come back – but the man shoos him away, gripping Steve's cock as if it's his own.

It's the strangest thing to look into his customer's eyes, and to want to know more about him.

"What's your name ?" he can't help asking.

"Danny," the man says, and it suits him so well that Steve has to say it too, three times over, lost in the pleasure of _Danny_ 's cock deep inside his ass, of _Danny_ 's hand tightly wrapped around his shaft.

He shouts it three more times as he comes like a wild horse running for freedom, and again when Danny comes deep inside him.

He keeps saying it, Danny, Danny, _Danny_ , as the man kisses him all over his face, cock mostly limp now but still sheathed inside Steve's ass. And Danny ravages his mouth, tongue entering him in the same swaggering way Danny used at first to hire Steve, like he's scared Steve might ever refuse him anything if he doesn't take it right now. So they play for a while, tongues swirling around each other, Steve never backing down because he feels he's free to be himself in this, and that Danny will love to find out that Steve's got a backbone, that he doesn't let his customers walk over him or hurt him. That Steve loves to give of himself, but only for the greater good, to make people happy, not out of some twisted self-harming fantasy.

"I need you tonight," Danny finally says when they stop kissing. "I've got this big party, people coming from out of town, and I want you by my side."

"You'll have to arrange it with Sang Min," Steve answers, but he's delighted by the prospect of seeing more of Danny, especially the place he lives in.

"Don't worry, you'll both be handsomely rewarded," Danny clears up with a smile as he helps Steve back to his feet.

In no time, Steve's back into his breeches, helped by Danny who tucks his dick in, and they're walking out of the cemetery. A priest waits for them at the end of the alley, blocking their way, hand raised palm up for Steve's offering.

"What's that ?" Danny asks.

"The priests allow us whores to work here, but we have to pay a property tax," Steve explains as he gets one of the coins Danny gave him out of his pocket. "You know, so that they can eat, and keep the chapel in good shape."

"None of that !" Danny is indignant, putting the coin back into Steve's pocket. "This was not work."

The priest doesn't move an inch, nor does his hand. The guy is creepy as they come, hood pushed down low over his brow, face and eyes invisible with the glaring sun behind his back. Steve's been fucked by many of his kind, often, especially when he didn't make enough to pay the daily tax, but still he can't recognize one from the others. Steve gets the feeling that church-guy and Danny are just as stubborn and he wonders how this confrontation will end.

"I chose him," Danny says, and the priest's right hand disappears at those words, folding along his left arm into the big sleeves of the big brown cassock, whole body now covered.

Slowly, muttering like he's praying for their immortal souls, the man of God retires, freeing the way for Danny and Steve to go on. Steve looks at Danny in awe, wondering how he knew what to say.

Soon they find Sang Min and strike a deal. The pimp will bring Steve tonight to Danny's home to entertain him and his guests. Sang Min will collect the money he's owed and then leave, and Steve will get his own remuneration at the end of the night, after his performance.

Sang Min is so happy about this deal that he immediately gets Steve back to his quite-modest house, to the part his family never set foot in that Sang Min offers to special clients, like constables and high-ranking politicians looking for a quick, discreet trick with Steve. Steve knows that place like the back of his hand for he's worked there a lot. It's also where he cleans up every day, where he sleeps when he's not at work. He calls it home, even though it's not his own place.

He's never had somewhere that he chose to live in – besides the cemetery, of course, but he can hardly call it home. It's always been someone else's place where Steve was able to crash and that he could claim as his own for a while, nothing more. Sang Min's for the most part, and a few clients who hired him for more than a quick fuck, up to ten days once. He remembers that time fondly, and the family he got to stay with : the youngest son had a coming-of-age party whose star had been Steve (who was himself even younger back then), but all brothers, plus the father, had made him feel more than welcome.

Sang Min lectures him about the upcoming night, reminds him that it relies only on his skill and good will to get more out of this deal than the few bucks already promised. At the same time, his pimp undresses him and begins to clean him up, thoroughly. Until he suddenly changes his mind and bends Steve in half to fuck him senseless. Steve takes it, like he does every time some dick gets inside his ass, but he's keenly aware of the difference this time, recalling with utmost clarity the feeling of Danny inside him, all over him. Making him feel safe, he realizes it now, despite their height difference and the fact that it was just a deal.

Steve endures, grunts at the right moments and makes it look like he enjoys Sang Min's hands all over his body, and even more his dick impaling him. He grumbles some excuses for not coming, blaming Danny and the hard fuck he was submitted to not long ago. It works, for Sang Min only mildly spanks him in retaliation. It might also be that, ego notwithstanding, Sang Min wants Steve to look his best tonight. So the hard scrub resumes, so much so that Steve feels raw, almost new, when they depart for Steve's encounter.

Danny's home is huge but lively, warm and beautiful. There's a festive atmosphere, one that makes people smiling and welcoming, and Steve, despite his obvious standing, is not made to feel unimportant.

He and Sang Min arrived late, as per Danny's will, and they're the last guests. As soon as they're in the meeting hall, surrounded by many people, Sang Min takes Steve's cape off his shoulders, baring his body entirely for everyone to see.

"Gorgeous !" Danny admires, right by his side, and the guests of both sexes approve and cheer loud, toasting him.

As Sang Min disappears, Danny wraps an arm around Steve's waist and offers him a drink before they begin to walk around the room, introducing Steve to his friends and family who show him the same respect they do their host. They kiss his lips and stroke his nipples in greetings and thank him for the gift of his body tonight.

It's not long before Danny ushers Steve into a corner where a bed is conveniently waiting for them. Danny is even more attentive to Steve's every need than he was earlier, back at the cemetery. He traces Steve's tattoos with his fingers and tongue, just like he draws his abs and nipples, relearns his cock and balls from a different point of view. He sinks into his hole face to face once more and Steve throws his head backwards, overwhelmed.

He's the party favor, so of course the guests come to him one after the other, taking pleasure in Steve's body. But all the while, Danny stays by his side, kissing him, and Steve forgets about those other people he's here for, all the ones he has to serve. He's Danny's, and he loves every second they spend together.

He doesn't question the fact that he seems to grow a woman's breasts as the night progresses, enjoying even more Danny's caresses and nips on his hugely swollen nipples. He understands this is not the only transformation he's going through when Danny murmurs in his ear that he will make Steve pregnant again and again as he's fucking him once more, and Steve feels his legs spreading wider at these words. He's ready, he wants this.

He's soon back, somehow, to his regular body, and to Danny mapping his tattoo. His lover looks fascinated by them.

"We'll add one at least," Danny announces, "one that tells anyone who so much as looks at you who you belong to. Who you love and who loves you."

It's not long before Danny does take him to the best tattoo artist in town and gets him to disrobe before he lies down, ready to be used as a canvas. He's been dreaming of this moment ever since Danny told him about it. It feels even more real than Danny buying him from Sang Min and making his bed theirs. Even more real than the child growing inside his belly.

The artist looks at Steve in his nakedness ; he caresses his cock until Steve comes and expels, like a fountain, an endless amount of semen that the man mixes with Danny's in the bottles that contain the different inks he's going to use. Before he gets to work, he assures Danny that he will create nothing short of a masterpiece.

Danny squeezes Steve's hand as the tattoo artist gets to work and the first puncture of the needle on his back makes Steve hiss with pain. He knows he has to keep still, to show Danny he's not afraid.

The drawing takes form quickly enough that Steve is soon able to make sense of it. The artist is indeed very good. The male body – definitely Danny's – being drawn on his back takes on a Michelangelo vibe as he adds colors and shadows to suggest life and movements. Steve is deeply moved by the appearance of Danny's head, kissing the sensitive skin between his shoulders, as if to take away Steve's burden. The eerie feeling that comes with the composition only grows when it becomes clear that the man drawn is in fact fucking Steve. Tattooing becomes quite painful when the artist works around Steve's hole but the effect is striking, like there's really a cock permanently sheathed inside him.

Once the whole thing is done, Steve basks in the feeling of belonging that the full body enveloping him from behind gives off. One harm is drawn around his ribs, the hand pinching Steve's right nipple. The other arm loops around Steve's hip down to his cock, and the tattoo is so well done that the proportions of Danny's hand around his dick are perfect, whether Steve is soft or hard.

Sure, he suffered to get there, but Steve couldn't be more proud now that he's got Danny's mark on himself for everyone to see.

Getting out of the bathroom still damp and hot, Steve made a beeline for the mirror. Images of his latest dream had chased him through the entire length of his admittedly longer than usual shower. Images of the elaborate tattoo in particular. He had already checked his nipples and cock, but Steve still needed to see for himself that it was all just a dream, that he didn't have all across his back, ass and flanks the body of another man wrapped around his own.

The mirror confirmed and, in the same thought, relief and disappointment flooded Steve's mind.

"You told me that jotting down my dreams upon waking up would help me with remembering them more and more and I admit I didn't necessarily believe it. But I do remember more of them, and more detailed. It's clear you were right."

The therapist spared him the "I told you so" she was entitled to give him and Steve was grateful for it.

"So, what about this dream ? Thoughts ? Feelings ? What do you get out of it ?"

Steve kept silent for a while, overwhelmed by the memories and not knowing where to begin.

"Nothing ?" she pressed on. "So maybe, why do you think you saw yourself as a prostitute ?"

"I didn't see that one coming," Steve snorted. "I'm not the promiscuous type, haven't had that many partners in my life. But Sang Min does exist. He's a pimp, a human trafficker, one of the first cases Danny and I worked together. We put him in jail, but he's proved helpful since then. He's never shown any interest in me anyway. Kono was the one who had to fend off his advances."

"In your dream, Danny clearly doesn't deal with this "debauched" side you see in yourself embodied by this man. He gives the money to you, to use as you see fit."

"Paying me for sex ! What's the good thing about it ?"

"The part where you're in charge. Where you lead and decide. If Danny represents your freedom, it seems to me he's telling you to be your own man. Independent. You call the shots, not Sang Min, not those urges he symbolizes that you find so abhorrent. You pay tribute to them, recognize they exist and might feed some parts of your sexuality, but you're not a slave to them."

Steve thought about it for a moment, seduced by this translation.

"The real Danny thinks I'm a tightwad," he laughed, "that I always find a way to make him pay when we go out. He wouldn't be surprised to see me accepting his money."

"Well, are you ?"

"What ? A tightwad ?"

She nodded.

"Maybe, just a little bit, because I know the value of money. But I do like to have him pay for me. Like… like a woman lets her man pay when they go out, I guess."

"Like the woman you turn into in your dream ?"

Steve frowned, still bothered by this part most of all.

"You think this is what my changing into a woman means ?"

"I don't know. What do you think ?"

Steve had chosen this therapist because she was one of the few who really talked with him. He had no patience for the mute ones who preferred to let silence go on for one hour (or whatever time they deemed necessary for a good session) rather than taking the risk of putting words and/or ideas into their patients' heads. He didn't think talking was a bad thing, and that she might influence him. If an interpretation wasn't the right one, it wouldn't stick, period. His internal bullshitmeter was too strong to fear otherwise.

But sometimes she could be as mulish as him and refused to offer any explanation, leaving Steve to scramble for the truth, his truth. And of course she had to choose one of the most baffling parts of Steve's dream to exert her right to shut up. He wished he could play the big bad commander in this place and order her to talk.

Why would he become a woman in his dream ? A pregnant one at that ! Was it… ?

"Is it because I want a child of my own, and this is the only way Danny and I could ever conceive together ? Or maybe because I guess this is the only reason he would ever look at me that way in real life ?"

"You are very close to Danny's children."

"That I am. I can even tell you that I dreamed of the Cour des Miracles because I read Victor Hugo's book to make sure it was suitable for Grace when she expressed an interest in it."

Which was fairly ridiculous considering Grace was now an adult and could do whatever she wanted, but still. He felt better knowing he would be able to talk about it with her if she ever felt like it.

An idea flashed through his mind that he needed to put to rest immediately.

"No, I'm not trying to become their mother either. For all her flaws, Rachel's a good mom. She's just not good for Danny."

"You can be close to children as a man, we established that fact long ago when you told me how much you admire Danny as, I quote, 'the best father ever.' Wanting a child of your own doesn't preclude a relationship with another man either, not these days."

"But it wouldn't be _our_ child."

"Yes, it would, in all the ways that count. Why do you think it wouldn't ?"

Steve remained silent for a few minutes, mulling this over. She was right, of course. He already considered Grace and Charlie his, in many ways, and he knew that Danny wanted him to feel involved in their lives, that he approved of his closeness with each of them. He didn't think he imagined either that Danny liked to see his children cared so much for him and made him feel part of their family. But the kids probably thought of him more as an honorary uncle, the guy who had replaced the real one after Matty's disappearance and death. It was easy for Charlie, who had never met Danny's younger brother, but Grace had loved Matt and she never seemed to resent Steve for being there when her real uncle was gone.

On the contrary, she turned to him anytime she needed something he was best placed to give her, and he loved that feeling of being considered by her as an obvious source of help and support. Like a surrogate father, someone so close to the real one that he would naturally come in second and offer anything he could in the beautiful task of raising those kids.

Having a child of his own with a surrogate mother wouldn't make it different. Steve knew that Danny would love them in the same exact way he loved his own children, raise them with the same fierce attention and dedication.. Danny's love definitely wasn't the problem here. _Steve's_ was. Was he capable of that kind of commitment ? Of giving up the most dangerous aspects of his life ? Of thinking before jumping, like Danny so often accused him of not doing ? If he already hesitated so much to give himself to a grown-up man who could take care of himself, why would he think he could do it with a baby in constant need of care and supervision ?

"Is there anything else being pregnant could symbolize for you ?" the therapist asked, bringing him back to the here and now.

"That I'm terrible at biology ?" he joked.

"Quite the contrary, it seems, if you manage to do it against all odds," she joked back.

"I don't know. Maybe Danny has extra-powerful semen, able to fertilize anyone," he kept with the banter.

"But you don't ?"

Steve thought about it for a minute.

"I feel… it's more a question of creating something new for me. I'm using Danny's ability to touch people's lives, to touch them deep inside, so that _I_ can come up with something new. A new me, I guess. Someone more open to his feelings and desires. That's what Danny always wanted from me."

"Is that also something you want ?"

"I didn't, not at first. I was comfortable with the rules the Navy had drilled into me, but I haven't been for a while now. When I imagine what a life with Danny could be, the love, the joy, even the bickering and the potentially gross aspects of sex between two men… I want it all. Most of all, I want a new family, my family. I thought for a long time that the Navy could replace having a family to care for you, but I was just so wrong…"

"You too touch people's lives, even Danny's for that matter. We all change, that's what life is about. Don't you think you've helped Danny, just like he's helped you ?"

"I guess. But sometimes it feels like I've been more trouble than help. Seeing his distress about the consequences of the irradiation I've sustained is heartbreaking, far more than thinking about the possibly fatal outcome in the next years."

"You've got a deep protective streak, you shouldn't have been surprised."

"I was, though. Surprised by his fear, surprised that I wasn't annoyed by it. Surprised to be glad he stuck with me even in this, and amused when he badgered me until I let him trail along to the doctor's."

He fondly remembered Danny's antics with the otoscope in the practice, Danny's way to assuage his fears as well as the ones Steve wasn't allowing himself to feel.

"You know, it makes me think of those vows people take when they marry. For better or for worse, in sickness just like in health. That's what we've done for each other all these years, and I want to keep it that way."

His disastrous flirting with the psychiatrist and the fireman had taken its toll on his relationship with Danny, but Steve had made amends. He had explained as much as he felt able to without admitting his feelings for Danny, and they were slowly recovering from that. Steve was still going out of his way to prove to Danny that he didn't want those men, that it had just been an experiment – an ill-conceived one, surely, but nothing more than that. He had even admitted going to see a therapist to work on some issues that had been plaguing him of late. Danny had stopped telling Steve he owed him nothing and could choose whatever lovers struck his fancy, and at the same time stopped acting like he wasn't wanted anymore.

They were making progress, slowly getting back to the closeness they had always shared. Steve had taken to show up at Danny's as much as the man used to do with his place until he didn't feel welcome anymore. Steve was afraid to read too much into this, to interpret it as the proof that Danny was jealous. Couldn't even express the thought in front of his therapist yet.

That didn't stop him from dreaming about it. Seeing himself as a whore with a horde of (paying) lovers and a pimp that Danny paid in his turn to get rid of was just a step further than what Steve would love to see him do in real life, staking his claim over him to show Steve, and everyone else, that he was spoken for.

But instead, they spent quiet nights at Danny's, with or without the kids, and if Steve still didn't feel up to open up his heart and confess his innermost feelings and desires, loving kisses and wild sex, at least he got to live the quasi-marital life he'd dreamed of.

Maybe that was all he'd ever get, and he had to find a way to not only be happy but content himself with this gift.

"What are you doing ?" Tani asked as she stood on the other side of Steve's desk.

He had left the door of his office open, listening for Danny and Lou's return from their attempt at looking for witnesses. The guy whose death they were investigating had his paws in various illegal activities and his former colleagues didn't show any eagerness at collaborating with Five-0. Steve had sent his senior officers to try and sway those guys into giving up something they could use.

In the meanwhile, they were pretty stuck, and none of Steve's own leads had panned out. He had begun drawing ideas for a new tattoo while on the phone, as he listened to the bad excuses one of his informants had tried to feed him, and forgot in the process that Tani and Junior were still there, searching the web for any information.

"Thinking," he answered at last.

No point in giving Tani more ammunition. She already was on his case when it came to his and Danny's relationship, asking too many personal questions, the inquisitive mind Danny and him had nurtured showing in a place he didn't want it. She didn't need to know he had been thinking about tattoos to mark him as Danny's ever since he had dreamed of it.

Lou saved him from more questions, barging right before Danny into headquarters, the two of them in the middle of a conversation about the best places to eat pizzas in Chicago. A call interrupted them and Danny answered his cell while Lou came straight to Steve to report about their findings, or the lack thereof. Danny soon entered, saying thanks and goodbye to the person he was talking to, and Lou left for his own office, taking Tani with him.

"That was Kamekona," Danny said. "Rumor has it that Di Nicola was completely broke and looking for a new financial partner. Kamekona's still waiting to hear from some _friends_ to know if he found one such partner who might have wanted to ditch him, or if he tried to make his fortune back by stealing from someone who didn't take too kindly to his _entrepreneurial spirit_."

Danny slumped into the chair in front of Steve.

"What are you doing ?" he asked in his turn.

"I'm thinking of getting a new tattoo," Steve said before he could stop himself and then added, trying to do damage control, "drawing helps me focus."

"Yeah, I've seen you doing that a lot lately."

It was true, but he was not about to elaborate. Steve kept on doodling, darkening the straight vertical line on the left and then giving a bit of density to the rounded strokes going from one end of the line to the other, circling the curls that made the rest of the drawing.

"Is that a D ?" Danny suddenly asked.

Steve's hand froze.

"Could be, I guess."

"D for what ?... Destiny ? Duty ? No, no, don't tell me. I know, I got it : D is for Danny !"

Steve's whole body froze this time, including his brain. Denial. There was safety in complete and utter denial, that's all he could remember.

"Yeah, buddy, right. D's for Danny. Why would I tattoo your initial on my body ?" he laughed, aiming for mockery but ending somewhere at the crossroad of terrified and awkward.

"Why ? Because I'm the light of your life, babe, everybody knows that."

And then it dawned on Steve that maybe it was the opportunity, the opening he had been looking for. Desperately, he tried to find the words.

"Danny, you're mo…"

But fate wasn't having any of it, it seemed.

"Sir !" Junior appeared at the door, "I've got something you need to see."

Maybe he knew from the beginning that there was no way this attempt would work, maybe that was precisely why he had given it a try. Whatever, the case came first. He kind of sighed in relief as he stood and followed Danny out of the office, pushing tattoo doodles and sexy dreams back into the closet of his brain for the time being.

Checking Danny's ass on the way out was still a given, though.

Danny strokes his hands over Steve's bulging belly. He's due anytime now, and Danny is almost sad about it. Steve's sexy at all times, especially naked, whatever the position, pregnant or not. But there's something vulnerable about him in this state that raises Danny's protective instincts, a softness that makes Steve more approachable, more susceptible to admit to feelings that his life of sex for money has pushed him to distrust and ditch.

But Danny's not about to give up. He will fuck Steve as long as needed to let him know, deep down inside, that he wants _him_. That it's not only the children they're having together who make him valuable.

"Deeper, Danny ! As hard as you can !"

Danny strives to answer Steve's plea to the best of his ability, because Steve is it for him, and he deserves love of the greatest kind.

The man of his dreams, the one he wants to spend his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add : happy New Year everyone !!! Catch you on the flip side for the next part, to see if Steve might finally take a chance at happiness ;)


End file.
